So Much For My Happy Ending
by dispatcher652
Summary: Logan has no idea what's going on with Ororo. He's about to get a rude awakening. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty minutes had gone by and Logan was ready to gut himself. Kitty dropped by his office to upgrade his new computer with all types of technical shit she said he needed. If he had to listen to Kitty one more minute about stuff he didn't give a shit about, one of them wouldn't be leaving the room alive.

When Logan continued to show absolutely no interest in what she was trying to explain, Kitty thought may be she was being too technical for him. So, she started from the beginning.

Logan gave up. He held up his hands, kissed the top of her head ,and told her to have a good time.

"Do what whatever needs to be done, kiddo. I gotta do my rounds. Lock up when you're done."

"Ok, Logan. And don't worry, I'll have this filled with so many firewalls it'll be too hot for Bobby to touch." Kitty giggled.

Logan nodded then started to head for the door when he remembered something. "Hey kid! Don't be peekin' at my private files."

"Why? Are there nudie pics on here?" she asked groaning.

Logan wiggled his eye brows up and down then gave her his famous lopsided grin as he left his office without another word.

He waited outside his door and counted down. It took all of 30 seconds before he heard her scream.

"Ewwww! Logan you are so gross!"

Logan opened back his office door laughing. "Told you not to snoop. That's what you get. Now quit mess'n around in my files or that "gross" picture you found will be the least of your worries."

"Alright, alright. Message received." Kitty said holding her hands in surrender.

"I'll be starting my rounds in the lower levels. See ya Kitten."

He left his office and could hear Kitty mumbling something about washing her brain out with bleach.

* * *

"What was today's selection?" Logan thought as he got off the elevator to the lower levels.

He could already hear the music playing through the Danger Room doors. Most people wouldn't be able to pick up the music through the thick doors, but Logan wasn't most people. With his acute hearing he could hear every word of the angry tune as if he were standing in the room.

For several months now, Logan would pass by the Danger Room knowing full well who was inside at this time of the day playing what the kids called "Music to kick ass to".

Everyday was a different song, with a different singer, and different lyrics. Even though the songs were different they all shared a common theme. They all were about being hurt by the one they loved and the rage that came along with that unrequited love.

Unrequited love and rage where two things Logan knew all too well. It was the story of his so called life. A reoccurring theme that seemed to never end. You know the story. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Girl is usually in love with another guy. Girl finally falls for boy after boy chases girl relentlessly. And just when boy and girl are finally able to be happy, girl then meets gruesome death at the hand of boy's enemy. Sometimes his life sucked like that.

He wouldn't wish most of the shit that happened in his life on his worst enemy. God knows that list was a long one. No one should know that kind of pain. It made him sad and pissed off to know that on the other side of those doors, a person dear to him had a glimpse of what it felt like to be him. "They deserved better", he thought to himself.

It was a small comfort to him to know that at least they were getting that pain out. Not sitting locked away in their room for days on end. Not keeping it in and letting the hurt fester like he usually does. Letting some of that aggression go was good. Right?

He did it all the time when shit just got too heavy for him and the rage inside demanded that he rip something or someone apart. It was his thing. The Danger Room was Logan's equivalent to time on the couch. Was it healthy? Maybe not, but it sure as shit made him feel better to knock some heads together. Yeah, he thought. A good ass kicking always clears the head.

He was about to walk past the Danger Room when something made him stop. Something would not let him take one more step. His already heavy adamantium legs felt like they had doubled in weight. An uneasy feeling started creeping up his body and he could hear his gut screaming at him as if it were right next to him that he was missing something.

It didn't take long for the realization to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It may be your thing to go all ape shit and Hulk smash in the Danger Room, but it ain't their thing, bub. Time to open your fuckin' eyes and stop being blind to what's been going on in there." is what his inner self said to him.

He cursed several times underneath his breath. How could he be so stupid, he thought. How could he have missed the signs? How could he not see that something was amiss with his friend? His mind quickly recalled some of the major things he had over looked since his friends return.

First clue. It had been too long since they sought him out. In the past they always found each other, even when they didn't know they needed one another. Logan remembered many nights of sitting by the lake or walking in the woods with his friend. Sometimes they would talk about any and everything that happened since the last time they saw one another. Other times, they would say nothing. They would just enjoy each others company in companionable silence while soaking up the nature that was around them. Since their return, he couldn't remember a time when they spent more than five minutes with each other outside of school functions. Each time he asked about joining him for a stroll they politely declined or said maybe next time. Only next time never came.

Second clue. Bit and pieces. That's all they would give whenever someone tried to ask them about what happened that brought them back. He never got the full story or the real reasons for their sudden return to the fold. And whenever the question popped about why they came back all the person would ever say is "The details are not important. All that matters is that I am where I need to be." That answer never seemed to satisfy the others but it did Logan. And why was that?

Truthfully, it was because he didn't care why. When he learned his friend had come back he didn't care what the causes were. "Fuck the reasons why." he thought. He was just happy they were back at the school teaching and...for more selfish reasons he was just glad to have their presence around him. He missed it more then he would ever admit to anyone. Even himself.

Third, and this was a biggest clue. The persons demeanor. Sad, reserved, and closed off. That was not his friend. His friends had a true zest for life. Now, that zest was replaced with apathy. He always found that no matter how much his life was going to shit, five minutes being in their presence brought him the peace he and his animal desperately sought.

This new indifference that was being displayed for the people and things around them made his friends emotions erratic. It was no secret that emotions were key to their mutation. It took great restraint and concentration to not let the weather be affected by them. He may have been blind and deaf to what was going on, but mother nature was not. It tried to warn him. He missed clues the weather was trying to pass on to him about the true mood of his friend. He should have paid more attention to when smiles didn't bring sunshine. To when laughter didn't cause rainbows to appear across the sky. And to when the rain actually was more like tears from a dying tortured soul needing release, than the natural cleansing and purifying sounds that come with it.

So, why did he ignore all these signs? Because he trusted the bond between them. It had been forged over the years through blood, sweat, and tears. He trusted in the fact that if they needed something, anything, all they had to was ask ,and he would deliver.

That's what he kept telling himself when they hadn't come to him all those months ago. "Maybe, today's the day." It became his daily mantra when he saw them and the fake smile they plastered on their face for his sake. Or was it for their own?

Damn it! Fuck! Deep down he knew something was going on with them but never once did he stop and make sure they were alright. Again, he justified his doing nothing by thinking there was no need really to check on them. Not when they are the most leveled headed person you've ever met. People like that don't need baby sitters or some one constantly up their ass asking if they're OK. Their pride would not allow that. They were far too private and independent for all that.

He wanted to give them some time to work whatever problems they had on their own. The professor used to tell him "Time heals all wounds, Logan." He smirked as he remembered his mentor and his friend fondly. He used to tell Charles that his time on Earth told him different. "No, it doesn't Chuck. It just dulls the pain. Some wounds, can never heal."

Willing his legs to move, Logan quietly made his way to the control room and was shocked at what he saw. He stood there mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off the scene before him. It was chaos. It was terror. It was glorious. A beautiful symphony of carnage that sang to the darkness in soul. He could feel his animal clawing at him to let it out and join in on the fun. He would have been all too willing to let it loose in the hell that was before him if not for what was standing in the center of it.

"Sweet Jesus. No!"

In the middle of what looked to be the burning remains of a village... was Ororo.

She was wearing her signature X-men uniform. God, he loved that uniform. It left little to the imagination and boy did he imagine a lot. On any other women, the cape, the thigh high boots, and the barely there uniform, would have looked more like something you found in a porno movie but, when Ororo wore it on the battle field, she looked more like a warrior goddess that descended from the heavens then a me so horny sex kitten. No, when she engaged the enemy she was a sight to behold. Something that demanded you both fear and love her at the same time. Lord knows there were plenty of times that the sight of her made him want to kneel down and worship the ground she walked on and gut anyone that dared tried to defile this goddess while in his presence.

What he was seeing before him was about to mare that beauty and ruin any memory he had of her before this moment.

Logan looked at the scenario Ororo had programmed and realized that he should have known from the beginning where she was.

Ororo was not just in any village. She was home. In Africa. In Wakanda.

"Shit!" he said out loud.

He knew the exact day she called up and what happened on that day.

This has got to stop. She shouldn't be doing this. He had to stop this.

"Computer, override Danger Room Program. Authorization: Wolverine, Alpha, Gamma 571 Zulu."

"Unable to comply. Access Denied"

Logan stood there dumfounded. What the hell was going on? Why the hell wasn't his voice command working?

Logan grabbed the chair behind him and sat down in front of the control console and manually input the code. Once he again he heard unable to comply.

"What the fuck do you mean access denied? Why?!"

"All other access codes have been suspended."

"Who's fuck'n commands can open those doors?!" Logan yelled.

"Ororo Monroe." the life less voice said back to him.

Logan was livid and wanted in more than ever. He was about to turn on the mic and tell Ororo to open the god damn door when he heard a voice yell from somewhere in the smoke.

"You shouldn't have come here!"

Logan heard the words but did see not who it came from. The voice was muffled by all the screaming and yelling and what ever other shit was blowing up down there.

Ororo for her part stood there waiting. Not saying a word. Just waiting.

Logan could see from the look on Ororo's face that she had played this little scene before and was all too ready for the mysterious voice to appear.

He waited with baited breath to see who it was. His gut knew, but his heart begged for it not to be true. It was hard to see who it was with all that the smoke and ash in the air, but soon the air started to clear and that's when Logan got a glimpse of who it was and dammed if his gut wasn't right.

It was T'Challa.

Damn it. This is not going to be good, he thought. Without tearing his eyes from the view before him, Logan hit the intercom button to his office on the computer console.

God, he hoped she was in there.

"Kitten, you still there?"

"Yeah, Logan. I'm almost done. And no I didn't peek any where else."

"I need you to drop what you're doin' and get down to the Danger Room."

Kitty heard the panic in Logan's voice and started to get worried.

"Logan, what's..."

"Kitty, I don't have time to explain just get the fuck down here!" he snarled.

Kitty knew that tone. She had heard it many times before, just never towards here. That told her no questions just move your ass.

"On my way."

Logan felt bad yelling at Kitty. Normally, he would never raise his voice towards her, but nothing about this was normal. He just needed her to be here now. And as if on cue, Kitty dropped through the floor next to Logan.

"OK, I'm here. Where's the fire?" Kitty said with her hands on her hips.

"There." Logan pointed to the Danger Room.

Kitty walked over to the window, looked down, and was horrified.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"Is she where I think she is?"

"Mm Hm."

"Is that who I think it is with her?"

"Yup."

"Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know."

"We have to stop this."

"I know. I tried to shut down the program but somehow she shut down my command code."

"She what?!" Kitty screamed.

"Shut them down. I can't get in manually or by voice command. That's why I called ya down here to see if you can get in."

"I'll try my codes. Computer: Override Danger Room Simulation. Authorization: Shadowcat, Beta, Foxtrot, 724 Hotel.

"Unable to comply. Access Denied. Voice Command Only."

"What!"

"That's the same shit I got. Now, what?" Logan asked frustrated.

"Can you cut through the doors?"

"Sure, it'll just take me a couple of hours. Which is time we don't got."

"Ok. Let me try and see what she did here. You just keep an eye on our girl and see what she's up to. I got a bad feeling about this Logan."

"Me too, kid."

Logan quickly got out of the way so Kitty could work. He moved over to the window and watched as Ororo and T'Challa argued. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but he couldn't turn away. He wouldn't leave her alone. He felt like even in this small way he was there for his friend. He listened on as the words became more heated and angry between them.

He watched as T'Challa viciously verbally attacked Ororo. And although she gave as good as she got, he saw the words still hit her as hard as fist.

"How many times?" he said to himself. How many times has she put herself through this? How many times has she heard that bastard that calls himself her husband say that shit to her? How many times has she had to stand there and take it? How many?!

Logan felt his heart get ripped out each time he heard her sob. Each time she pleaded for T'Challa to hear her out. To not make her choose between her marriage and the see that she could be both Queen to their people and Storm to the X-men.

T'Challa would hear none of it. His pride would not allow him to. Then, T'Challa said the words that Logan never thought he would ever hear come from his lips.

"The High Priest of Wakanda has annulled our marriage."

"But... you are the High Preist." Ororo said through tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. And by sacred laws of this land, I here by decree that you are no longer Queen of this land. You are no longer welcome in Wakanda. You are no longer my wife. This marriage is over. We, are over."

Logan felt his knuckles start to itch. His claws were begging to be let loose. He wanted to get down there and gut that fucker and watch his insides spill to the ground for what he just said.

What happened in Wakanda wasn't 'Ro's fault. It was Scooter's and those other Phoenix Five assholes that did the damage. They were to blame, not 'Ro.

Ororo wasn't with the Avengers at the time of the attack on Wakanda. She was with the X-men because that was were she thought she needed to be. She left because she thought it was the right thing to do. Never in a million years would she have left if she knew the destruction that would follow because of Namor.

Logan knew that part of the story. That was all Ororo would tell him when she came back. What just was said about the annulment she hadn't shared. And what happened next was a part he didn't know either.

T'Challa turned and walked away from Ororo and when she tried to stop him he turned and punched her in the stomach.

Now, Logan knew why Ororo had kept this all to herself for so long. Now it was clear.

If he had known that motherfucker had put his hands on her he wouldn't be standing here right now. He would be in Wakanda with his claws buried so deep in that pussy Kings chest, that his ancestors would feel it.

Logan's blood was boiling. His animal was screaming to kill. Howling to be let loose and defend what was theirs. He turned to Kitty who looked up and saw murder in Logan's eyes.

Her mouth went dry. She hadn't seen that look in Logan's eyes since Jean died. She heard him speak through gritted teeth.

"How. Much. Longer!"

"I'm trying Logan. She's changed the codes and has really done a number on the system. She must have learned a lot about computers during her time in Wakanda because the Storm I remember wasn't that tech savy. I'm having a hard time hacking in. She's good."

"You say'n you can't get in there?"

"Hell no! She's good, but I'm better."

"Kitten, do whatever you gotta do, but get me in there."

"Is she alright?" Kitty asked. Her voice filled with concern.

"If by alright you mean she and her piece of shit husband are about to throw down, then she's just peachy."

"Oh my god!" Kitty gasp. Her face paled when she saw what Ororo had done.

"What?" Logan asked. He didn't know if he could take any more surprises.

"She removed the safety protocols, Logan. Why would she do that? Why would she do something so stupid and dangerous?"

"You can ask her when we get in there."

Kitty wanted to cry. She needed to cry. Her heart broke for her mentor, her friend, her second mother. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, but fought them back.

"No", she said to herself. Tears wouldn't do any good. Ororo and Logan both needed her so, she returned to her work, setting her feelings aside for now.

"How much longer, munchkin?"

"Five minutes. I'll have you in there in five minutes."

Logan only grunted. Then turned his attention back on Ororo and T'Challa.

The two were still circling each other while others in the background were picking up bodies that were either needing medical attention or had died from Namor's attack. There were voices that could be heard begging for them both not to fight while others were yelling to kill her and avenge their dead.

Logan wanted badly to go down there and shut those fuckers up with an adamantium fist to the face. Even though he knew it was a simulation, the sentiment still felt real enough for him to want to defend his friend. No one real or fake talked about his 'Ro like that.

The dance between Ororo and T'Challa continued. Neither one making the first move. They hadn't said a word to each other. The intent in both their eyes was clear. Someone was going to get hurt...and hurt very badly.

Logan could see from T'Challa stance that he was going to make the first move and just before he lunged for Ororo he heard her speak.

"Computer, play My Happy Ending. Loud." The song blared from the speakers and Logan covered his sensitive ears.

He heard a young girl's voice start to sing as T'Challa swung and missed Ororo.

 _"So much for_

 _my happy ending."_

 _"Oh"_

 _"Lets talk this over._  
 _It's not like we're dead._  
 _Was it something I did."_

 _"Was it something you said?"_

When Logan saw T'Challa try to go for another hit, he let a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Ororo duck and then upper cut T'Challa.

T'Challa seemed surprise at how fast she came at him and the strength behind that blow.

Logan smiled. 'Ro was a fighter. No way she was going to let up on him just because they were married.

 _"Don't leave hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high.  
On such a breakable thread."_

"We don't have to do this." Ororo said trying again to reach her husband before this madness continued.

"Yes, we do." T'Challa said. "We have to do this because you and I should have never been. You were a mistake."

Now, it was Ororo who was on the attack. She used those words as fuel as she came at T'Challa with a series of angry kicks and punches. She knew better than to fight with anger, but those words did more than sting, they cut.

 _"You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be"_

"We were not a mistake!" Ororo yelled.

"Yes! We were!" T'Challa yelled back. "To think that I trusted you with my people. With my heart! Only to have you rip it out. Look what you have done to my home!"

Seeing an opening T'Challa swept Ororo's leg and knocked her off balance. She fell to the floor and barely had enough time to recover before she saw T'Challa's foot coming down towards her face. She quickly rolled to the right of T'Challa and was able to regain her footing. They circled each other again, but this time they weren't silent.

"You say that I ripped out your heart? No, dear husband it was you that ripped out mine. You were never in this marriage."

"I was!" T'Challa said landing a blow to Ororo's face.

"Liar!" Ororo yelled with a right hook across T'Challa's face.

"This marriage was never real for you, but it was to me. I loved you from the moment I said I do, but you never truly returned that love." Ororo said through another right rook. "I always had to make choices."*jab* "Sacrifices." * jab* "I lost myself because of you and why?* jab*

T'Challa grabbed Ororo's arm in mid swing and used her momentum against her. He grabbed her arm pulling her right into his knee hitting her in the midsection. He kept kneeing her in the midsection as he asked her why.

"Why?" * Kick* "You think you were the only one that had to make choices?" * kick* "Made sacrifies?" * Kick * "You have no idea the kind of sacrifices I have made for you as King." T'Challa yelled as he placed one more kick to Ororo's midsection

Ororo balled up her fist and puched T'Challa hard in the side to get him to let her let go of Ororo as the pain from his side hit him.

 _"You were everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it"_

Ororo was still down on the ground looking up at her husband.

"And that is where we differ. I made those sacrifices for you because I was your wife and I loved you. You made them because you are King, not because you were my husband. Not once was anything done out of love."

 _"All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending."_

"Logan! I got it. Well, partial." Kitty yelled.

"What do you mean partially?"

"Look, I'll spare you the technical stuff, but I got it to where at least I can get the doors open."

"I'll take it." Logan ran out of the control room to the doors of the Danger Room.

"I'm here! Open the door, Kitty."

As soon as the doors opened Logan was stunned that in the short amount of time it took him to get from the control room to the Danger Room doors, T'Challa and Ororo had started fighting again.

This time they were going blow for blow. Kick for kick. Logan could see Ororo was getting tired and wouldn't last much longer. He needed to get in there.

She saw him out of the corner of her eyes. She held her hand out to stop him when she saw he tried to approach them.

"'Ro." he whispered.

She shook her head no. Telling him not to interfere. She needed this.

Logan saw her face and he damn near cried. Ororo's beautiful face was bloodied, bruised, and tear stained. Her knuckles were swollen with cuts all over them. Her normally white hair was covered in dirt and matted to her face by the blood on it. Her uniform had rips and had tears all over it.

His beast called out to him. "Protect." "Kill." "Ours."

It took everything he had not to just end this right now with him gutting T'Challa's hologram but, he could see she needed to finish... what ever this was. So, against his better judgment, he nodded and stood back.

Ororo didn't have much left in her and she needed T'Challa to make a mistake. She knew exactly what to do.

"You are right T'Challa. We are done. And I thank the goddess that we never had children."

Those words words would be his undoing. He was sent into a rage and came right after Ororo like she hoped. In his rage he never saw the roundhouse kick she had waiting for him.

Ororo used the last bit of strength she had left when she saw he was still standing and delivered one last flying kick to his chest, sending T'Challa flying into the nearest wall. He tried to stand, but was having a difficult time. He was holding his midsection which was clear indicator that something maybe broken. Ororo slowly limped her way over to husband.

"I will be leaving now dear husband, and I will respect your wishes to never come back here again. But, I wanted you to know that even after all of this, I will always have a place in my heart for you. For the young man that saved me from the streets of Cairo as a young girl. Your kindness and strength that day helped keep me safe until I was able to find and join my true family. The family that helped make me become the person who is standing before you. The X-men. They are my home. They are the ones who truly love and except me. There, I will find the love and the peace I deserve. Good-bye."

Ororo looked at the ring on her finger. Her wedding ring. She thought she would never take it off. She was wrong. She gave her ring one last kiss then took it off, placed it on the ground, and walked away.

"Computer: End Danger Room Session. Voice Command Storm: Lima, X-Ray, 652 Golf."

"Authorization confirmed. Simulation terminated."

Just as Ororo was about to fall from exhaustion Logan caught her before she hit the ground.

Kitty was about to run inside when she heard Logan yell to her.

"Kitty get Angel. Now!"

"OK, be right back." Kitty said running towards the Med Lab.

Logan looked back from the door to the woman in his arms. She looked like hell.

She looked up and a small sad smile spread across her face.

"Hi."

"Hi? Hi?! Is that all you have to say is fuck'n hi?" Logan asked with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

"Hurts to much to say more." Ororo joked.

"I bet." Logan said moving a piece of blood matted hair from her face.

"Sorry."

"Darlin', you scared the shit out of me and poor Kitty. I damn near lost years of my life, which you know is pretty fuck'n hard for me to do with my heal'n factor an all. But watch'n you and your holographic hubby go toe to toe against each other shaved damn near ten years off."

"Had to." Ororo said then started coughing.

"Easy, honey. I gotcha. Take it easy." Logan said holding Ororo a little closer to him. "Better?"

Ororo shook her head yes and let out a content sigh.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I...I...was hurting, Logan. I needed to do this or I would go insane with all the pain I was feeling. Do you understand?"

Logan sighed at her words. Then kissed the top of her head. Not caring at all about the dust, dirt, and blood on it.

"Yeah, I do. I understand plenty."

Kitty arrived with Angel and the gurney. Angel was about to reach for Ororo when Logan moved past him towards the gurney. He placed Ororo on it and pulled the blanket on it over her.

"Thank you. Logan."

"You're welcome,'Ro."

"Let's get you to the infirmary so we can clean you up." Angel said.

Ororo nodded.

Just as she was about to close her eyes she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down and saw the hand belonged to Logan.

"Logan, what are you...

"What? You think I'm gonna leave you alone after all this? No, darlin'.. I left you alone for too long. I'm not gonna let you go now. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. Now close your eyes. You're safe with me."

Ororo closed hers eyes and smiled. For the first time in months she felt safe becasue this was home. This was where she would find peace and maybe...just maybe...someone to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot in the first chapter to advise the character belong to Marvel. If I owned them, things would be different. :) Now, on to the story.**

Three hours had passed since Ororo was wheeled into the med lab from the Danger Room. She was almost finished with the numerous test Logan insisted she go through to see how badly she had injured herself due to what he called her "reckless behavior" and what Kitty kept referring to as the "First wives fight club".

She had told everyone several times that she was alright and just needed to rest in her own room, but Logan and Kitty would hear none of that. They both insisted (forced would be a better word) that she stay in the med lab. and let Warren, who was subbing for Hank while he was at a medical conference complete his examination.

Kitty walked over to Ororo and gave her a very gentle hug and kissed the top of her now clean head. She pulled back from her and the un-shed tears of earlier almost fell as she looked at her friend. She saw a message in the young girls eyes that was unmistakable.

"Don't you **EVER** scary me like that again."

Ororo nodded her head and Kitty knew that the message was received. She glanced over to Logan who was also giving her a stern look and keeping an ever watchful eye on her on.

If the situation wasn't so serious she might have laughed as Logan stood watch over her like a guard waiting for his prisoner to bolt. If she moved even the slightest bit his hand would clamp down on her shoulder. His silent message was also loud and clear.

"1. Don't you even **think** about leaving. 2. I'm here and I ain't goin' **anywhere**."

Kitty watched the silent exchange and her insides were jumping with joy at the possibilities of what the small exchange represented for her two favorite people.

Seeing that Ororo was in good hands and in no danger of making a break for it, Kitty advised them that she would be leaving and would return later to check on her. She would also be taking over Ororo's history classes for the remainder of the day. Before leaving she said her good byes to Warren then whispered something to Logan to which his only response was a grunt and a nod.

"Take care of our girl."

"Kitten?" Ororo called.

"Yes?"

"If it is not too much trouble...would you please bring my Ipad from my room later?"

Kitty smiled. "Angry Birds?"

"Yes." Ororo giggled. "I blame you for introducing me to that addicting game."

"You're lucky I didn't show you Fruit Ninja first. Now that's a fun game. I'll bring your Ipad after my classes are done."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." And with those parting words she was off to teach her class.

Logan stood over Ororo's bed with his arms crossed and his face a mixture of anxiety and frustration. She could see that he wanted this examination to be over with. Not just for her sake, but his own. It was common knowledge that Wolverine hated the med lab. The sterile smells and walls of the room reminded him of the hell holes they stuck him in while in the Weapon X program. She saw the look in his eyes that his thoughts were drifting to that awful time in his life when they tried to steal his humanity away and turn him into a killer machine.

Her wince is what brought him back to reality. It made him focus on the here and now. The memories of that time once evident in his eyes were now replaced with concern for her well being.

Ororo tried not to make any little hiss or noise when she felt pain. When that one slipped out she saw Logan's jaw tighten and a grimace formed on his face. Then out of no where, she received a gentle squeeze on her shoulder of reassurance from Logan and hushed words urging her to lie still, and that it'll be over soon. At some point, she had no clue when, his other hand somehow find it's way into hers. She closed her eyes at his words and enjoyed the feel of his large warm calloused hand in her small dainty one.

Logan growled at Warren and threatened bodily harm if he wasn't more careful with how he was probing her. Poor Warren. Ororo noticed his wings shook a little when he was about to check her abdomen for pain. She gave Warren a smile letting him know she was OK and then told Logan to behave and stop acting like the big bad wolf.

"That's big bad Wolverine to ya, darlin'. And fine. I promise not to rip his wings off. But if you wince one more time, I may not be able to keep that promise." Logan said while looking directly at Warren.

She playfully rolled her eyes at Logan. Warren on the other hand, gulped then silently nodded. He continued his thorough, yet gentler, examination of her injuries.

When Warren informed Logan that he needed to move Ororo to get some x-rays done, she could feel his reluctance to let her and her hand go. She too did want to let go of his hand, but if they were to get all of this over with then she needed to. So, a few unwilling seconds later they both let go.

While waiting for Warren to set up the x-ray machine Ororo felt herself starting to get antsy. Waiting was not one of her strong suits. She never could sit still. As a child, her mother would always tease her about having ants in her pants when she would fidget while waiting for anything that was over thirty seconds.

Looking over to her self appointed body guard, (who was too busy watching Angel set up the x-ray machine to know she was staring at him) she knew Logan also had the same issue. Neither one was good with waiting. While she could wait thirty seconds, Logan could only manage one before he charged in to where angels feared to tread. The only time she every saw him take his time was when he was drinking one of his Molson's or when he was smoking one his beloved cigars. She had also heard various rumors that he also took his time in the bedroom but, she was too much of a lady to indulge in that type of gossip.

Ugh! Damn her sensible side sometimes.

"Ya can't do this by ya self, Logan. Ya need help."

Marie's thick accent broke Ororo out of her thoughts. She didn't know when Marie had come in, but she saw the resident southern belle talking to Logan and him exercising what little patience he had left with her.

"Ah know ya not listen' ta me. Ya got other thangs on ya mind." Marie said looking towards Ororo with a smile.

"I heard ya. And yeah, I got things on my mind." Logan said also turning towards her.

Marie placed her gloved hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't be ya usual stubborn self. There ain't no shame..."

"Don't say it."

Marie sighed. "Fine, ah won't say that there ain't no shame in asking for help. Ah also won't say that ya have the opportunity to kill two birds wit one stone."

"Don't you have somewhere ta be other than up my ass?" Logan asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan loved Marie, but damn if she wasn't a pain in the ass sometimes.

Marie laughed. "As a matter of fact ah do. Ah have to pick ma swamp rat up at the airport."

"Cajun's coming for a visit? Where's he sleepin'?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes at Marie and lowering his voice to a deadly whisper.

Ororo chuckled softly to herself as she watched the exchange between the two. Marie was always fearless and having a little bit of Wolverine in her made her even more so. That is what made her one of the few people in the mansion that was not afraid to take Logan on. While others ran away from him in fear, she always ran toward him with love.

Marie's facial features morph slightly in to Wolverine. She perfectly mirrored his wolfish grin as she gave him her answer to his earlier question.

"Where do ya think,bub?"

Logan's growl caused Marie to laugh again.

"Relax, sugah. Ah already made up the guest room for him."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "Best news I heard all day."

"One of these days ya gonna have ta remember ah'm of consenting age."

"Nope. Ain't gonna happen. You'll always be the little girl who stowed away in my truck."

"And ya always be muh big bad ass savior. Ah gotta go or ah'll be late."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Always am."

Marie was about to head out the doors when she turned to Logan.

"Think about what ah said. And tell 'Ro ah'll see her when ah get back with the swamp rat. He'll be wantin' to check on her too."

"I'll tell her and I'll think about what you said."

Marie nodded then left.

Ororo wondered what that was all about. She wished she would have heard the whole conversation but the x-ray machine was pretty loud and would drown out other sounds around on her.

All she really caught was that Marie was trying to tell Logan something about relying on others.

She saw the look on Logan's face when Marie suggested that he rely on someone other than himself. She recognized the look because she had seen it many times over the years and had often made the same face herself.

This was something else she and Logan had in common. Asking for help was something they never did unless absolutely necessary. Their reasons were different but experience had taught them both the same lessons. Putting your trust in others was weakness and weakness always got you hurt.

Ororo could her hear her father sighing in her head gently reminding her that there is no shame in asking for help. She smiled at the memory of her father and the earlier thoughts of her mother. Although their time on Earth was short, their love would remain with her forever.

Since her parents death and being left orphaned on the the streets, Ororo always relied on herself and her wits to pull her out of most scrapes she had gotten into. Any pain or injury that came along due to her less than lawful escapades was ignored for a time and tended to later. She was now applying that same rule to her life. Ignoring her emotional pain and tending to it later.

It was a real adjustment for her when she joined the X-Men to rely on someone other than herself.

Over the years she had great teachers to show her that putting your trust in others was not a sign of weakness, but of great strength.

It took Logan longer than her to allow himself to drop his guard and place his trust in a bunch of "geeks" as he would often call them. She was proud that over time she could share the lessons her friends had taught her with him. This was how her and Logan's friendship started and blossomed over the years. She showed him that it was a sign of deep faith and trust in your fellow human being to place your life in their hands and theirs in yours. She felt her heart hitch as she thought about her absent friends and life teachers.

Jean, Scott, and...Charles.

Charles. Her dear beloved friend, mentor, and surrogate father. What would he think of his child of the winds now? What would he think about her ignoring the pain that was inflicted on her heart and on her body? How would he feel about her not dealing with it all?

Out of habit, she reached out to him with her mind to get an answer but of course, there would be no answer. Charles was as dead as her marriage to T'Challa. The only difference between them... she missed Charles.

A short time later Warren returned with Ororo and Logan again took up his position next to her. Much to her delight.

Warren stepped away to get the x rays then moved over to the view box to get a better look at the pictures he took.

Ororo could feel her anxiety rising while Warren looked over her x-rays. She was really hating all of this. She appreciated her friends tending to her and she knew she should be grateful for all the care they were giving her, but she couldn't help feeling frustrated by it.

All of this just made her something she could never get used to as a child or an adult.

The center of attention.

She hated to be fussed over and her time as Queen only made the feeling worsen. When she first married T'Challa and became Queen she was so deliriously happy that she over looked (or was blind) to how her role as Queen would greatly change her life. She was so naïve. Her naivete didn't last long. The honeymoon phase of her marriage and her learning to be Queen were over faster than a Night Crawler bamf.

Ororo found out early that bucking traditions and being a free spirit were a volatile combination. These actions were greatly frowned upon by T'Challa and his counsel of advisers. She was encouraged daily to conform and become more understanding that as Queen it was expected that she would have subjects that were proud and happy to be at her beck and call. Even now, being far away from that lifestyle, it still didn't sit well with her.

She never liked having someone do something that she was fully capable of. It was a well known fact around the royal palace that the Queen loved to do things herself. Simple things like drawing her own baths or choosing her own clothing or anything that made her feel more like a normal woman. Although being a mutant made her far from normal. Being Queen made her feel stripped of what ever normalcy she once had. T'Challa would often voice his disapproval for her not living up to his and his people's standards of Queen.

A royals role was very defined in Wakanda. The King was at the forefront of everything. From diplomat, to spiritual leader, to being the legendary living god, the Black Panther. The Queen on the other hand, had no responsibility other than to be on her husbands arm and create the next generation. This did not sit well with Ororo. She was not a vain women, but she was proud. She was not meant to sit on the side lines. She was not one to be defined or placed in a box. She was more than just eye and arm candy. She was meant to be more. She WAS more. She was a goddess. She was a warrior. She was an X-Men. But to T'Challa, she was an object. Something to be seen and not heard. It made her feel weak and helpless. She was far too independent for this life.

Ororo spent many days feeling sad and lonely. It amazed her that no matter how many people she was surrounded by she always felt so alone.

Every night when she knew T'Challa was asleep she would wander the palace. She waited for when the guards rotated their shifts and when they were none the wiser, she left the palace and took to the air. This is where she would feel alive again.

She would feel the kiss of the winds across her skin and it felt like an old lover's embrace. Here in the winds she was wild. She was free. She was Ororo. She was Storm!

Ororo would keep her powers to a minimum so her aerial ballet wouldn't detected by T'Challa or his men. This was her favorite escape from the prison caller her life.

The gust she would create would buoy her body and she would float effortless in the air. Her mind would empty itself from all the reminders of her current existence until there was nothing left but her basic instincts. It was in those moments she would feel her soul and know that a piece of it was missing. Her soul knew that it's mate was not sleeping in the bed in the palace below. It wasn't in Wakanda. It was far away. To the west. Howling to the sky above in hopes that the wind would carry its call to his mate.

It was after one of those wild nights in the air that she didn't feel like returning to her bed. She found herself again wondering the palace. While walking she felt the familiar pull towards her home, her true family, the X-Men.

It had been forever since she talked to any of them. She decided it was time. She ran to her private office and started her computer with the web cam on it. She looked at the time and saw it was late in America, but she knew her friends all too well. There was always someone up in the mansion. She wondered who would answer her call? Scott? Kitty? Marie? Maybe even Remy if he was there visting.

She never expected him to answer but was secretly glad that he did.

"Hey darlin'!"

Seeing Logan and his eyes light up when he saw it was her made her day.

They had talked for hours about everything and nothing like they used to. They fell into an easy rhythm that Ororo missed.

That one call turned in a weekly event that included their never ending chess game. It was the only time Ororo smiled and literally let her hair down. Logan had a way of making her feel she could tell him anything and not be judged or looked down upon. She never told him that she found solace in his conversations with her. She never told him that him just using her beloved nickname of 'Ro, made her feel more cherished and loved than any title she had been bestowed.

"So, what's the word? Logan asked breaking Ororo out of her inner musings.

"The word... is bruised." Warren said.

"Bruised?" Ororo asked.

"Yup. You did a real number on your ribs 'Roro. You've got four bruised ribs on your right and three on your left. You've got multiple bruises on your arms, legs, and thighs. A bruised jaw and last but not least, you have a small scalp laceration. It won't require stitches. The good news is..."

"There's good news?" Ororo asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Warren said with a smile. "The good news is that nothing is broken and I found no internal injuries."

"How long she out for?" Logan asked.

"I say three to four weeks. Depending if she is able to not strain herself too much and follow medical advice."

"Ok, 'Ro. You're grounded."

"Logan, I can still..."

"Still what? Teach? Nope."

Ororo was very angry now that Logan was actually stopping, no.. forbidding her, from resuming her duties. It felt like something T'Challa would do.

She was about to argue that she could still perform her daily duties of teaching her history class. The words died on her lips when she saw the look on Logan's face.

It was the facial expression of a man that had made up his mind and there was no way of changing it. She watched as his eyebrow rose as if daring her to challenge his decision. His alpha male to her alpha female. Normally she would have picked up the gauntlet that was thrown down, but nothing about today or the events leading up to this time was normal. So, she did the only thing she could do.

Submit to his will.

"Fine." was all she huffed out.

That was met with a small smile of satisfaction from Logan.

"I know ya hate being laid up 'Ro. Hell, even with a healing factor I can't get outta this place fast enough. Ya need to heal both here" pointing to her head "and here" pointing to her heart "and that's gonna take time. So, do me a favor and promise ya won't push it. Deal?" Logan asked holding out his hand.

Dammit. She could never deny Logan anything and he knew it. She felt horrible for just now comparing Logan to T'Challa. T'Challa would have never asked to her to rest like Logan was doing. No, he would have just ordered her to do it. This is why Logan would always be the better man.

"Deal." she said shaking his hand.

"Well, now that that's settled between you two how about we get you all bandage up and if your nice, not only will I give some lovely pain killers, I will put some pretty band aids on those cuts on your hands."Warren said.

Ororo scrunched up her face when Warren mention pain killers. She hated taking medication. Anything that made her feel loopy and possible loose control of her powers she was wary of.

Warren noticed her face and chuckled.

"Don't worry 'Ro. The stuff I'm going to give is mild. It will take the edge off and make you kinda sleepy but nothing that will knock you completely on your butt. Take the meds for today and then as needed. OK?"

"Alright. Thank you Warren."

Warren walked over to the supply cabinet and grabbed the compression bandages he needed to wrap Ororo's ribs and her special band aid box. He walked back over to the bed and held out the band aid box for Ororo to see.

She gasp in surprised which caused her to wince. She didn't care about the pain in that moment. The box in her hand was all that mattered. Oh, how she loved her big blue furry friend. He knew her so well.

On the box Hank had left a note that was intended for her.

* OPEN IN CASE OF MISCHIEVOUS MOMENTS*

Logan looked at the box Ororo was holding and almost gagged at how girly it was.

The band aid box was black with pink skulls and what looked like to be a white rabbit with a pointy tail. It was wearing a black clown hat with the same pink skull in the middle of it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Logan asked.

"This is Kuromi."

"What the hell is a Kuromi?" Logan asked. He almost didn't want to know what it was, but if it was making Ororo smile then it was worth going down the girly road to hell.

"She is a rabbit and a very mischievous one. I'm almost embarrassed to tell you that she is apart of Hello Kitty."

"You're inta Hello Kitty?" Logan asked trying not to laugh and failing miserable.

Ororo hid her face in her hands and nodded.

"Oh, it's not that bad 'Ro. I mean it's Hello Kitty not porn. I know this shit is huge in Japan. So, c'mon, stop hidin' behind your hands."

"I should have never said anything." Ororo said still holding her face in her hands.

Logan didn't like that she was hiding that beautiful face behind her hands.

"You're still laughing."

"I'll stop."

Ororo heard the seriousness in Logan's voice and knew he wasn't lying when he said he woulds stop.

Slowly she removed her hands from her face and was rewarded with a smile from Logan that would brighten anyone's day.

"There's my girl. And I'm not laughing AT ya 'Ro. I'm laughing with you."

Ororo's heart skipped a beat and her face flushed slightly at Logan calling her his girl.

"'Ro, I'm gonna start wrapping your ribs now. I want you to take your meds now." Warren said as he handed Ororo her medication and a small cup of water.

Ororo took her medication and hoped that Logan didn't notice her blush.

"Ok,'Ro lift up your shirt. Logan can you wait outside? I'll call you back in when I'm done." Warren said.

Logan really didn't want to leave but he didn't want to seem like a pervert either. He was just about to go when Ororo spoke.

"It's alright Warren. Logan can stay if he wants to."

"Ya sure 'Ro?" Logan asked

"It's just skin Logan and nothing you have not seen before on others. You will not offend me by being here. I would appreciate if you would stay."

"Ok. As long as it doesn't bother ya."

"It does not."

"Then I'll stay. Besides, I can keep an eye on Warren here and make sure he's real careful."

"He will do just fine if you stop scaring the poor man. You are doing a fine job Warren. I am ready when you are."

"Thanks 'Ro." Warren said with a smile. "Go ahead and lift up your shirt."

Ororo slowly lifted up her shirt and that's when Logan got his first glimpse of the bruises that were forming on her skin.

He could feel his blood start to boil and his beast start to howl inside of him as more of Ororo's injuries became visible.

Memories of her ordeal in the Danger Room started to flood Logan's mind. He began visualizing every kick and punch she received from the holographic T'Challa and correlating it to the bruises on her body. With each bruise he starts to become angry.

Angry at T'challa for the words he said spat out at Ororo. Angry at that piece of shit excuse of a man called her husband that put his hands on her. Angry that Ororo never told him fully about what happened in Wakanda. Angry that she never trusted him enough with her pain. Angry that she put herself in that stupid situation in the Danger Room. Most of all, he was angry at himself for waiting until his good friend was laying in his arms a bloody and bruised mess before he stepped in and did something.

With each passing second the images and his rage became more vivid and have him seeing red. He looked over at Ororo's once perfectly colored cocoa skin that was now covered with deep dark purple and black bruising and he felt the need to rip something or someone apart.

Logan was so consumed with anger that he didn't even realize that the tips of his claws were breaking through his skin. The pain it was causing didn't even register.

Nothing registered to him except the all consuming need he was feeling to go berserk. His beast was reveling in it. It wanted nothing more to leave and exact it's revenge. And not on some holographic image. Oh no. It wanted the real thing. It wanted The Black Panther.

It wanted to sink all six of it's claws in the chest of the Panther and watch as he howled in pain from the wounds it had inflicted. And right before the Panthers death, he would look into to his eyes so it would know who it was that had beaten him and why.

 **No one touches what is** **his.**

The beast inside could tell Logan was wavering and tried to stay control.

* Protect * *Kill * * Ours * *Mate *

This was the beast's mantra.

It almost had him until they both heard the most wonderful sound breaking through the rage induced fog they were in.

It stopped before they knew what it was.

* Protect * *Kill * *Ours...

There it was again. It was longer this time. They were able to identify it.

It was a chuckle.

It was Ororo chuckling.

Logan had never heard her chuckle before. It was like music.

The more she did it, the calmer both he and his beast felt.

* Protect * *Kil...

Logan's claws began to retract and his beast went back to it's slumber as he began to focus more on Ororo's laughter.

No longer consumed by his anger, Logan now gave his full attention to what was making Ororo laugh.

"So, each one of the band aid boxes in the cabinet belongs to someone?" Warren asked

"Yes." Ororo laughed. "Hank had a lot of fun making them."

"Well, I know Kuromi belongs to you. Who do the other two boxes belong too?" Warren asked

Ororo stopped laughing and became very quiet and a sad smile appeared on her face.

Logan stepped towards Ororo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, darlin'?"

Ororo turned slightly towards Logan and nodded.

"I'm sorry 'Ro. I shouldn't have asked. I should have..."

Warren felt awful for not thinking before he spoke. He should have known who they belonged to.

Ororo waived Warren off.

"It's alright my friend. You did nothing wrong." Ororo took a moment to compose herself before she spoke again.

"The Spider-Man box belongs to Scott. Hank made them especially for him after the one time we had a mission with Spider-Man and Scott got a bad case of hero worship."

"I remember that mission. Old web head came in handy against the Juggernaut." Logan said

"Yes, he did. I also remember you, Hank, and Remy teasing poor Scott."

"Yup and we enjoyed every minute of it. I mean c'mon 'Ro the guy was practically stalking Spidey during the mission. I thought for a second we would have found Scooter with Spidey in the basement saying "It puts the lotion on."

Ororo and Warren both laughed so hard they were crying.

"That hurts. Laughing hurts. But I can't stop." Ororo said

It took a minute but Ororo was able to stop laughing long enough to talk about the last box.

"The last box. It belonged to Jean."

Ororo felt her heart ache at the mention of her dear sister. A lone tear escaped her eye before she knew it was there. She missed Jean more than words could express. Like Charles, she reached out her mind out to Jean and was again rewarded with the silence.

Logan kissed the back of Ororo's head and sighed into her hair. The gesture took both Ororo and Warren by surprise. PDA's were not Logan's thing. So, when what happened just happened, it made them even more significant. She didn't even think Logan knew he had done it.

"I miss her too." Logan said.

"She loved Strawberry Short Cake. I would catch her sometimes watching the show on Saturday mornings with some of the younger students and sometimes by herself when she thought no one was looking. When Hank found her out he had the band-aid box made just for her and made sure that they smelled like strawberries. She loved them. I miss her so much. Not a day goes by that I do not think about my friend." Ororo said then yawned.

"I think those meds are kicking in at the right time because I'm all done. You can put your shirt down."

Ororo started to feel really sleepy. She knew it wasn't just the meds making her drowsy. The events of the day were finally catching up to her.

"I think I'm going to lay here for a while, if that's ok with you Warren."

"I was just going to suggest you get some sleep. And of course you can stay here. You might even get some sleep without having people knock on your door asking if you're alright."

"I think you're right."

"Let me put those band-aids on you hands real quick."

Ororo looked down at her hands when Warren was done and smiled.

"They look good on ya 'Ro." Logan said admiring her hands.

"Thank you, Logan."

"I'll get you a blanket. Be right back." Warren said then went over the cabinet to get a warm blanket.

A moment later he returned and found Logan lowering Ororo's bed for her. He smiled at her then placed the blanket on.

Ororo sighed at the feel of the warm blanket against her skin. Although a blanket was not necessary because she could regulate her body temperature it still felt great to snuggle into.

"Thank you Warren. This feels wonderful."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

"May I have some water for later."

"Sure. I'll grab a pitcher."

As Warren left to get a plastic pitcher Ororo's eyes started to get heavier and she was almost asleep when she heard a chair being pulled up to her bed.

"Logan, you do not have to stay. I know you have a busy day ahead of you. I'll be fine here."

Logan pulled the chair closer to the bed and leaned in towards her.

"You hard of hearing woman? I told you earlier that I'm not going anywhere."

"But, you have the school to run?"

"Yeah, so. I have a friend who needs me and... I have other people to help out with keeping the school from blowin' up while I'm down here. You tryin' to get rid of me?"

"No. I just don't want to be any more of a bother than I already have been."

"Ya ain't. And if it's a choice between sittin' here with you or doing paperwork, you win hands down."

"Are you sure?" she asked through a yawn

"Woman, would you quit it. Now close those eyes and get some rest. When you wake up I'll be right here."

"Promise?" Ororo asked half asleep

"Yeah, darlin'. Cross my heart."

Warren walked back in the room with his hands full. He placed the pitcher of water on the table near Ororo's bed and handed the blanket and pillow he had in his other hand to Logan.

"Thanks, bub."

"I figured you might be staying. That chair you're sitting in sucks so if you need to use the other bed feel free."

"I will."

"Anything you need Logan? I'm gonna head back upstairs since you're staying here."

"Yeah. Tell the others unless the schools is under attack from the Brotherhood, the military, aliens, or any other fuck'n enemy we have I'm not to be disturbed today. I'm...trustin' ya all to handle what ever situation comes your way. Don't make me regret it."

"We won't. I'll make sure your not disturbed."

"Good. Now beat it, so we can get some sleep."

"I think she's way ahead of you. I'll come back around dinner time to check on you both. See ya later."

"See ya, kid." Logan said as Warren left the med lab.

Logan looked over to Ororo who was indeed fast asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked.

He propped the pillow Warren gave him behind his head and then placed the blanket around his legs.

"Have a good sleep darlin'." were the last words Logan said before he closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.

 **A/N:Hope you like it so far. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you to anyone that has reviewed or read this story so far. This is the final chapter I hope you like it.**

"Please Logan, don't make me leave." Ororo sobbed.

"This ain't your home any more 'Ro. Now, leave before I make you leave." Logan said then turned his back on her.

Ororo felt herself start to panic. Fear gripped her like it never had before. This all made no sense. Why was her friend doing this? Why was he pushing her away from the only home she has?

"This is my home. Please, I have no where to go. Logan.."

Logan whipped around so fast it almost startled her. In a flash, his face had changed as well. He barred his teeth and growled at her in warning. A murderous look that made her blood turn cold was now on it. Then, his eyes morphed into something terrible. They were no longer the soft gray she would lose herself in. They now had a golden dangerous hue to them. That could only mean one thing, she thought.

It meant she was no longer speaking to Logan... she was talking to... Wolverine.

"Get out 'Ro! We don't want you here! You destroy everything you touch!"

"That's not true! I would never hurt you or the X-men. I love you all! You're my family!" Ororo said through tears.

"Like we were your family."

That voice. She knew that voice.

"We were your family too, but you left us to die."

"T'Challa?" Ororo said as she looked around for him. "I didn't leave you to die. I didn't know what was coming."

Ororo turned to Wolverine to try and plead her case again. "Wolverine, you know what I'm saying is true. Tell him please that I didn't know."

"Liar!" the words said in unison by both Wolverine and T'Challa.

"You always leave the ones you love." T'Challa sneered.

"That's not true! I never leave them!" she screamed.

"Don't you?" Wolverine asked suddenly now in her face.

"No, I don't." she said with more conviction than her body conveyed.

"Really? You left me for Scooter. You sided with that back stabbin' son of bitch and left." Wolverine roared.

"No, that's not how it was. You know that." Ororo said softly.

"You left your parents to die." T'Challa said.

"They were taken away from me. I didn't leave them. It was not my fault."

"You left Forge." Wolverine said.

"He left me." she said softer then before.

"Always with the excuses! Admit it, Ororo! You always leave the ones you love!" T'Challa said suddenly appearing before her.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Admit it!" Wolverine yelled.

"Noooooo!"

"Admit it!" T'challa and Wolverine yelled while circling her.

Ororo couldn't take it anymore. The yelling and accusations where just too much for her. Her legs gave way and she fell to ground.

"Please stop!" she begged.

"Never!" T'Challa yelled.

"Please Logan! Stop!" Ororo cried trying to reach her friend.

"I'll never stop!"Wolverine snarled.

Ororo felt like she was going insane. She had to make this stop. She tried summoning a wind to whisk her away but her powers were not working. She tried again and nothing happened.

"Goddess, no."

As Wolverine and T'Challa continued their verbal assault on her Ororo covered her ears and started to rock back and forth.

"This isn't happening." she kept saying over and over again while Wolverine and T'Challa stood over her and laughing and pointing at the fallen goddess.

* * *

Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood. Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood. Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood.

The scents were getting stronger. Filling his nostrils as if they were trying to jar him from his sleep. If you could call what he was getting sleep.

His choices of sleeping accommodations where very limited. Besides the chair, there was the gurney he was currently, and the desk in Angels office and that was out. It had a distinct sent of sex on it. No doubt that Warren and Betsy had used it on more than one occasion recently. He could smell they tried to wipe away their scent with some type of cleaning solution. Nice try. Some shit you can't wipe away no matter how hard you try.

The gurney he'd been laying on was far from comfortable, but it was much better than then the chair he was in earlier. That thing even with his healing factor actually caused a kink in his neck.

Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood. Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood. Water. Salt. Vanilla. Sandalwood.

There was that scent again. What was it?

His could feel his animal trying to rouse him from his slumber. It too was intrigued by the familiarity of the scent and was curious as to who or what it was coming from.

Images like flash cards filled his brain trying to identify what it was he was smelling.

Whatever it was he liked it. It was sweet, sensuous, and had just a hint of spice. Definitely a woman's scent. It was a very heady combination. One whiff and a man would give his left nut to possesses the woman it belonged to. He could already feel it causing his jeans to become a bit more tighter.

It would have been even more intoxicating if not for the other underlining scents of water and salt. Those two diluted and clouded the impressions of the others. Unlike the dick hardening scent that came with the vanilla and sandalwood, this combo of salt and water was made of something entirely different. His groggy mind struggled with the answer.

What was it? Sadness? Despair? Or was it...pain?

Yeah, that was it he thought. It was pain. And it was strong. It was filled with a hurt so bad, so palpable, it felt like hands around his throat trying to choke the life out of him.

His animal howled in grief from it all. It started to scratch and claw at his insides, urging him to wake up and find out what soul was being so tortured that it begged to be put out of its misery.

As he began to awake the smells hit him harder and he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Water. Salt.

Those were tears.

Vanilla. Sandalwood.

Shit! That was 'Ro.

That's what he kept smelling in his sleep. Ro's tears.

He turned over to look at her and could see she was still sleeping but, her slumber was far from peaceful. She was crying in her sleep. When she started to whimper that was his undoing. He quickly got up from his gurney and rushed the short distance between them to get to her.

When he reached her he looked down at his friend. She was curled up in a fetal position under the blanket Warren had given her. It made her look so small and delicate that he was afraid just saying her name would break her in to a million pieces. Another small cry from her lips caused Logan to curse underneath his breath.

"Fuck it. I'm wakin' her."

He gently tilted Ororo's face up over towards him. The pained look on it told him that whatever she was dream wasn't good.

"'Ro. Ro, wake up." he said quietly

The only response he received from her was in the form of tears that were streaming down her beautiful face.

Logan pushed down the rail of the gurney and knelt down in front of Ororo. His calloused hands wiped away the tears that were still coming down. He was surprised that even while sleeping she leaned into his touch.

God, did she feel good he thought to himself. Her skin felt like rose petals. Soft, warm, and delicate.

On their own accord Logan's eyes began to close and like a blind man reading braille, his fingers began to memorize every line and curve of this goddess's face.

His hands moved like they had a mind of their own as he continued to explore the face of the woman before him. His finger glided their way upwards from her plump luscious lips to her cute button nose.

Ororo's breath hitched in her sleep. Thinking it was him that caused the slight flutter he continued his exploration. The whisper that escaped her lips was what broke Logan out of the euphoria he was in.

"Please stop."

His hands came to a complete and sudden hault when he heard those words. Embarrassed for being caught, Logan quickly removed his hands from her face like her words had set fire to them.

"'Ro? You 'wake?"

When no answer came, he knew she was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief for not being caught acting so stupid.

"Jesus, bub. Pull it together. You're actin' like one of those love sick pups upstairs." he said to himself.

Another plea made him turn his attention back to her.

"Please stop. T'Challa, please stop."

T'Challa? The name caused his blood to boil.

As if that prick hadn't hurt her enough now he had to fuck with her in her sleep.

"Oh yeah, me and this mother fucker are gonna dance real soon." he thought.

Ororo's movements became more fretful and her whimpers were even louder which made him become increasingly concerned for his friend. Her next words shook his very core.

"No, Wolverine. Stop!" she said through more tears.

"Fuck!" he hissed out. "I'm so god damn stupid" Logan said to himself.

This was no dream. She was having a goddamn nightmare and at the center of it where him and her dick ex-husband.

Logan again placed his hands on her face and began calling her name.

"'Ro! 'Ro, wake up." he said more forcefully.

The only responses he received from her was "please stop and this isn't happening" while the thrashing in her covers became worse. As he moved closer she began trying to push him away.

That wasn't going to stop him. He was determined to reach her.

"I gotta get through to her."

Logan leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair with his lips only a breathe away from her ear. His head started to swim with being so close to her. The smell of the vanilla and sandalwood were over powering him and he started to lose focus as to what he was supposed to be doing. Her pushing against his chest quickly brought him back to reality.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"I don't know what's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours 'Ro, ya need to wake up.'"

"Everyone hates me." she answered in her sleep.

"Hate you?" he asked pulling away from her. "What the hell are you talkin' about? No one hates you."

"Yes, you do. You all do. You think I left you. Hurt you."

"You would never leave us and ya damn sure wouldn't hurt us." he said to her.

Logan waited to see if his words made any kind of dent. At first he thought they did but then she started thrashing and twisting hard in his arms again.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

The pain and anguish of his friends cries was getting to be too much for him. He needed to get through to get her. But how? he thought.

As he had done many times before, he wished Charles and Jean were there. They would know how to fix this shit. He was way out of his league here. 'Ro needed someone who was in touch with their feelings and well to put it mildly wasn't fucked in the head. They would be able to reach her mind and help her out of wherever she was.

There were other telepaths at the mansion, but they were young and no where as experienced or powerful as Charles and Jean were. Plus, getting one of them and Angel would mean he would have to leave 'Ro and that wasn't even an option.

What he wouldn't give right now to feel that familiar tickle in his mind from Red or Chuck. He looked up to the ceiling and started talking hoping someone up there was listening.

"I don't know if ya two can hear me where ya are. I'd like ta think ya can. If there's a chance you both are tuned in then here goes nothin'. You two need to get off your asses in heaven and help me figure this shit out because I'm stuck and 'Ro needs me now. So, quit wastin' time and hurry the fuck up with that epiphany. Amen." That should do it he thought.

Moments seemed like hours while Logan sat and waited for some idea to pop in his mind about how to help the women before him. When nothing came he knew then what he always believed to be true.

"No matter how heartfelt, a sinners prayers don't mean shit."

Hope was about to slip away when he heard voices from the past in his head.

"Be the good guy. Save the girl." Jean's voice said with a smile.

"You have a great capacity to love, Logan. Don't be afraid to let it show." Charles' was voice filled with wisdom that only a father proud of his son could have possessed.

Logan smiled. "You always knew the right things to say, didn't ya Chuck? And thanks Red, for everything."

Filled with a new sense of purpose, Logan knew what he had to do now.

Mindful of her wounds, his grip on her became tighter as he brought her back closer to him. He held her as close to as him as he could. He began speaking softly in her ear. Well, as soft as his grizzled voice could get.

"Ro, I know somewhere in there you can hear me. Those other voices ya hear'n. are trying to drown me out. I'm not gonna let 'em. That place you're in right now, I know that place. I know it better than anyone because I used to go that place every night when I closed my eyes. It's cold. It's dark. It's like a black hole trying to suck you in and keep you there. Keep'n you away from the light. Away from the things that matter. For years I was stuck in that place. Seeing bits and pieces and shadows of a life that I barely knew. I wouldn't remember anything from the dreams except the screams. Always the screams. I'd wake up not knowing if I was awake and screamin' or still in the damn dream. I may not know what you're seeing, but I know it's your own personal hell. It's tryin' to trick into staying there. Makin' ya think that you're not worthy of the light. That you belong in the dark. But, you don't belong there. You belong here, with us."

He knew he was reaching her when she stopped pushing him away. That was a good sign that he was getting through to her so he decided to keep pushing forward.

"I know that me and that prick husband of yours are in the dream with ya. And we're saying things to ya that are hurting ya and cutting ya pretty deep but, they ain't true. Not one god damn word of it is true. I can't speak for him and I wouldn't want to anyway after the shit he's put you through. What I can do is tell you is that I would never say those things to ya. Wanna know why? Cause I know you better than most. No matter what gets thrown at you or whatever hell you've been put through you never leave the ones you love. You don't leave 'Ro. You stick. I learned that from you. Hell, if it wasn't for you I woulda kept running. I would have left this place and Marie and never looked back. But you, you changed my mind. You stood up to me. You looked me in the eye with no fear and told me to choose a side. You saved my life that day. In more ways than one. There's so much more I wanna say to you. Just not while your asleep. Open your eyes. Open your eyes and I promise to tell you things that are long over due."

Logan looked down and watched for any sign that his words made their mark. Then he saw it.

Her eyes began to flutter as they tried to open. Then slowly he started to see those beautiful baby blues eyes of hers.

It was taking her a bit to get her barrings. When she finally did and realized where she was and who was holding her she jumped out of his arms.

"No! Wolverine, get away from me."

"You were dreamin'. It's ok." he said taking a step back from her.

There was disbelief in Ororo's eyes at his words and...something else. Something that shouldn't be there. Something that made him want to gut himself and rip out his own heart at the very sight of it.

It was fear. And worst of all, it was a fear of him.

Oh yeah, he knew that look all too well. He knew it because he had inspired in others. Just the whisper of his name would cause it. And who was he kidding? He loved that shit. Loved to see the fear. He craved to see it in his enemies eyes right before he sank his six friends into them and send the stupid fuck that dared to take him on straight to hell. Yup, normally he would have gotten drunk off the sight and the smell of the fear. But, this was not a normal day and she was no enemy. No, she was the one person he never wanted to be afraid of him.

The sleepy haze in her eyes was starting to clear and he saw this as a good time to try and make her see it was him. The real him.

Cautiously, like approaching a skittish deer, he took a step closer to the gurney, making sure to keep his hands where she could see them.

He noticed that every once in a while her eyes would scan the room like she looking for something or someone.

"Poor things probably thinks T'Challa is waiting to pounce on her." he thought to himself.

Just for a second Ororo's eye went from blue to a milky white then back to blue again. Logan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in alarm. That was a clear indication that Ororo was trying to hold back her powers but her control was slipping. He knew he need to reassure her before the weather gave away that something was wrong with the resident weather goddess. The last thing she needed right now was for the whole mansion bustin' through the door and overwhelming her with their concern.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. It's me darlin'. It's Logan."

His name was like a bucket of cold water forcing her to look at the man before her.

"Logan?" she asked. Hope evident in her eyes that it really was him.

"Yeah, 'Ro. It's me. It was just a dream."

"Oh, Logan. It was so real. It was so real." she said with a half a sob.

"I know. I know. You're ok, now. You're safe 'Ro."

"I don't feel safe."

"What do you need me to do 'Ro? Tell me what you need?"

She sighed in frustration because she had no clue what she needed right now. There was a whole laundry list of what she needed and they all kept swirling around in her head jockeying for first place. Finally one thing stood out above all.

"I just need something solid, something strong, to let me know that I'm here in this room and not back in that hellish nightmare. That is what I need. Know where I can find that?"

"Yeah. I know where you can find that."

Ororo's eyes nor her heart could believe what happened next.

Not long after the words left his mouth did his arms envelope her in a tight embrace. The suddenness of the gesture startled her at first, but it only took a second for her to welcome his touch and return his embrace.

Being in his arms was the strong, solid, anchor her psyche needed to let her know this was real. That she was here with him and not back in the nightmare her mind had concocted.

His hushed words of comfort and the heat from his body felt like a security blanket to Ororo. She couldn't help but snuggle into him more.

"You wanna talk about it? The dream, I mean?"

Ororo looked up at him and raised a snowy eyebrow.

Logan rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "What? A guy can grow can't he?"

Ororo returned his smile with one of her own. "I never said you could not. It just took me by surprise that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to ask that question after all the fucked dreams I've had over the years and refused to talk about. I'm learning that as headmaster I need lead to by example. If I can't talk about what's bothering me there ain't no way those little snot noses upstairs are gonna open their yaps. Look, I'm not pushin' ya by any means. I just want you to know that if you wanna talk, I'm here."

Ororo took a long deep breath and exhaled. She didn't want to think about all the awful things that were said to her in that dream, especially since the man that was currently holding her was in it saying them to her. The words that were said dug deep into her soul, leaving a mark she feared would never heal.

"I'm not sure, Logan."

"Is it because I was in it?"

Ororo sat up more and moved away from him. A look of dread and apprehension was on her face. How did he know?

Logan had to fight the urge to not to take her back in his arms. He didn't want to scare her. She was already so jittery. So, he willed himself not to move.

"How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"You told me to get away. You were begging me to stop. Kept pushing me away. You said that I hated you and something about leaving."

Ororo closed her eyes and shook her head in shame. She never wanted anyone to see her in such a weak state and to know that Logan of all people, heard her, watched her suffer, was even worse.

"Logan..."

"You don't have ta say anything."

"Yes, I do. I do have to."

"Ok. If that's what you want. No pressure. Just take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Ororo took a deep cleansing breath, said a small prayer to the goddess for strength, then started.

"I don't remember how the dream began. Only that I was pleading with you not to go and let me stay here at the mansion. You told me this wasn't my home any more and I had to leave before you make me leave. Then something happened. Your eyes. They changed. They took on a golden hue and that's when I knew. I wasn't talking to Logan anymore, I was talking to Wolverine."

"His anger with me so was palpable that I could feel it at the very core of me. It hurt so bad when he told me to leave. I kept begging him to let me stay because this was my home, my family, and that I love all of you. In the end nothing I said mattered. He told me to go because I destroy everything I touch. I didn't think it could get any worse. I was wrong because not only did I have to deal with Wolverine, but T'Challa as well."

Taking another deep breath, she then continued.

"I heard his voice before I saw him. He blamed me for what happened in Wakanda. When I tried to explain that I didn't know what was going to happen they both called me a liar. Then T'challa hit me right where it hurts. He attacked my heart. They both did. T'Challa told me I always leave the ones I love. That I left my parents to die. Then Wolverine said I left Forge and that I chose Scott over him. * sob * But, I don't leave the people I love. * sob * They all leave me. * sob * They all leave me, Logan. Each time they do they take a piece of me with them and I feel like soon all the pieces taken will leave nothing more of me."

Ororo hung her head lower and her body started to slump as if the weight of what she was saying was too much for her. She could feel the tears brimming, almost burning her eyes because she refused to let them fall. The pain she was feeling right now was not only from her injuries but the emotional toll this was all taking on her heart.

Her powers were begging her to let them loose so they could express her sadness for her. Her mind quickly closed the door to the idea. Knowing that with how she was feeling she could easily create something very dangerous.

Logan stood there and listened to her tale and his heart broke for her. There were several times during her story that he wanted to jump in and tell her again that none of what was said was true. That it was all bullshit and lies. That if only she would have heard his words to her she would have known how he truly felt. He was about to tell her this when she started talking again.

"I wanted them both to stop. Asked them, pleaded, but nothing. They both circled me like rabid dogs ready to pounce on their prey. The space became dark and smaller and I felt so alone. I was ready for the darkness to take me. Then..."

"What 'Ro? Then what?"

"I..I.. heard your voice. I heard you. The real you. At first I didn't believe it because you were in front of me screaming but then your voice became louder. It drowned out all the bad things that were said." Ororo said looking up at him.

She scooted back towards Logan until she was close enough to touch him. She raised her hands and gently placed them on his face.

"I heard you telling to me wake up. Telling me to open my eyes. It was a like a beacon guiding me from the dark back to the light. I know you will disagree with me saying this but I will say it anyway. You saved me, Logan."

Logan felt an old feeling well up inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was joy.

Joy at seeing the light back in her eyes because of him and knowing that she thought of him as a hero. Her hero.

He placed his calloused hands on Ororo's face. The hands of a killer. Hands that were drenched in the blood of others and had done such ungodly things. He felt so unworthy to even be touching her and would have removed his hands if she hadn't leaned into his touch.

Logan had to suppress a growl at the possessiveness he was feeling by the intimate contact between them. The softness of her skin was something his fingers would never tire of. Her delicate touch was setting his skin and his soul a flame. It was also distracting him.

It killed him to remove his hands from her face. God knows he would have loved to stay like this a little longer, but there were things that need to be said. Long over due things. He smirked when he heard her sigh in disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Since your bearing your soul ta me, I guess I outta say my peace now too. Somethings that have been long over due. All I ask is that you ya listen and hear me out. OK?"

"OK."

Here we go he thought.

"When you left to go with Scooter, I have to admit I was real angry."

"But.."

He placed a finger over her soft plump lips to quiet her. He needed to say this and she needed to hear it if they were ever gonna move forward.

"I was angry... at first. Then later after some soul searchin' and head crackin' in the Danger Room, I understood why you had to do what you did. I figured out that I was never angry with you because you chose him over me. I was angry that you were put in a position where you had to make a choice."

Ororo slightly gasped at his admission. She never knew. She wanted to say something, but she knew Logan had more to say.

"Scooter was lost. Hell, he still is lost. I know you went to be with him in hopes that you could be some kind of moral compass for him. Something that would guide him away from all the bullshit Mags and Frost were feeding him. You probably tried your damnedest to reach past all the hurt and pain he was feeling at the loss of Jeanie and everything that happened at the mutant conference but, the Phoenix Force beat you to it. I know you didn't leave us because you wanted to 'Ro. You left us because you had too. You left to protect one of your own."

"Don't ya see 'Ro? You're dream was wrong. Ya don't leave the people you love. That's not who you are. You stay. You stick. You love hard and you give that person all that you are without question. That's what makes you such a great catch."

"Logan, I..." Ororo started to speak but was soon cut off.

"You say I saved you. That's not not true. It was **you** that saved me. I'm not talking about when found me unconscious on the road with Marie. No, I'm talking about the day you stood up to me. The day you told me to choose a side. Well I did and damn if I didn't choose well. You gave this broken soul something to fight for and believe in. I never thought in all my years on this earth that I was worthy of anything other than whatever nasty shit was handed to me but, you, Jeanie, Chuck, and even to a degree Scooter, were able to teach this old dog a new trick. You gave me a new life. I told you 'Ro that if you opened your eyes I would tell what I should have back then."

"What did you want to tell me Logan?"

This time it was him who leaned in further. His lips were now only a hair away from hers.

The anticipation of what Logan was about to say was killing her. What could this man want to say to her?

Ororo could feel her heart start to race and pound. She was sure with Logan's enhanced hearing that her heart must have sounded like someone beating on a drum. She needed to calm down. She took another deep breath and exhaled. It didn't help. Her lips suddenly felt dry and without thinking she started to lick them.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Logan's reaction and heard a deep guttural growl coming from him. His eyes were fixated on her lips and although she knew she should have stopped licking them she couldn't. He continued to growl and she could feel the vibration of it on her skin and it felt good. So good. She could easily loose herself in this feeling, this moment. His next words though, sent her world into a tale spin.

"I'm trying to tell you thank you 'Ro but... I'm not good with words. Never have been. I'm all about the showin'."

"Then...show me." The words flew out her mouth before she could stop herself.

Before she could finish her sentence or change her mind Logan claimed her lips.

At first the kiss started off slow like two people testing the waters. Hesitant, but hopeful.

Then something clicked. Maybe it was the way he sucked on her bottom lip or the way she moaned at the sensation of his tongue entering her wanting mouth. Neither of them knew or cared why the kiss went from novice to expert in no time flat. They were just enjoying the feeling and the rightness of it.

The need for air was the only reason contact was broken.

"Is that how you always say thank you?" Ororo asked out of breath and still recovering from the kiss.

Logan chuckled "No."

"So, Scott never got one of those?" Ororo smirked.

"Fuck no!"

Ororo laughed and Logan couldn't help the smile on his face. He loved to hear her laugh.

As the laughter died down they both looked at each other and a seriousness set in.

"What just happened?"

Logan sighed and then rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up with a good answer.

"Hell if I know 'Ro."

He watched as she started to back away slowly and apart of him screamed to not let go of this moment.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"'Ro, wait. I don't know what it was, but I liked it. I really liked it."

Ororo felt butterflies in her stomach and a small smile crept up on her face.

"I liked it too."

"You did?" Logan asked in surprise.

Ororo silently nodded.

"Well then since you liked it and I liked it, the next question is where do we go from here?"

"I don't know."

Logan snaked one had around her waist while he kept her other hand near his heart. He could feel her tiny hand trembling. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away from what ever was starting here so he decided to set her mind at ease.

"'Ro, your shakin'. Look, I don't know where to go with this either. I just know it feels right. If this is too soon or it's not what ya want just tell me. I'll do what ever ya want."

Ororo took a moment to think before she answered. She knew her next words would change the course of their relationship so she thought very carefully.

There were several moments of silence between them and Logan was really starting to get nervous. His mind started to prepare for the worst.

"She's gonna say no. And I don't blame her. Who would want an animal like me?" he thought to himself.

Ororo looked into Logan's eyes and saw the self doubt and loathing in them. She wanted to ease his fear and put this all to rest.

"My brain is screaming at me to wait. Take my time and think about this. Don't rush into anything." she said.

Logan began to nod his head in understanding. The weight of her decision causing his head to fall. He then felt her tiny finger lifting his head to meet her eyes once more.

"My heart on the other hand, who eerily enough sounds like you is screaming shut the fuck up to my brain. It's saying I always over analyze things and look where it got me. I learned a valuable lesson Logan. Life is not a fairy tale. There is no such thing as a happy ending or happily ever after."

"Now, having said that, I want you to make no mistake about what am I about to say. I would go through all of this heart ache and pain all over again... if it lead to right here and right now with you. I feel more free and alive in this moment with you than I felt my entire marriage. I don't know where this will lead but, I'm willing to find out... if you are."

"Oh baby, I'm more than willin'. I'm just afraid I might be a bad influence on you."

"A bad influence?"

"Yeah. I mean...you said fuck. Who knows what else you might do?" he joked.

Ororo started laughing "I'll take my chances."

Logan leaned in for another kiss and was almost to hit his mark when Ororo yawned in his face.

"Well, that was sexy, 'Ro." Logan smirked.

Ororo smiled and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"It's the meds. Plus I didn't have the best of dreams so I'm still very tired."

"I have a remedy that could help both of us sleep better." Logan said with a smile that only he could give.

Ororo tried to look skeptical by raising an eye brow but failed miserably. She couldn't help the smile on her face and couldn't resist Logan's charm. "Really? What is it?"

"You trust me?"

"With my very soul." she said meaning every word of it.

She watched as Logan first removed his boots, then his socks, and then motioned for her to make room for him on her bed which she gladly did. Once he found a comfortable position he told her lie back.

Ororo pulled the blanket up making sure they were both covered by it then she leaned into him. As soon as her back met his chest she melted into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled further into him taking in his warmth and his manly scent.

"Thank the goddess I'm laying down. The scent of this man could make any woman forget how their legs work and fall to the ground." she thought.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yes, very." she said with a content sigh.

"A guy could get used to this."

Ororo felt a rumble in his chest as he spoke and she found it and the hand he was now using to massage her scalp very soothing. She was so into what he was doing she almost missed what he said.

"Used to what?" she asked in a far away voice.

"Having you in my arms. Although, I like this time better than the first time."

"You mean, when I scared the hell out of you?"

"No. You scared the fuck outta me darlin'. Don't be doing that again." he teasingly warned.

"I won't. What was done is done. I have neither the want nor the need to go through that again. I said my good-byes to my old life today, Logan. My new life started the moment I walked out the Danger Room doors. Well, more like rolled out really."

Logan laughed and she enjoyed hearing it. She hoped that she could make him do it more often.

"Good. How's about we get some shut eye?"

Another yawn and she started to feel more tired. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open.

"I think my eyes are already shutting."

A few moment later he felt her body go limp and he knew she was asleep.

As he Logan laid there listening to Ororo breathe and feeling her chest rise and fall against he began to start feeling tired as well. His eyes slowly began to shut and without realizing it his breathing soon went into sync with hers.

He was about to fall asleep when a familiar scent hit him. He turned to see Kitty standing there holding the Ipad Ororo asked her for earlier. She was smiling as she tip toed quietly over to them placing the Ipad on the near by stand.

"What are you smilin' at?" Logan whispered.

"You. Taking care of our girl. She looks peaceful."

"Yeah?"

Kitty nodded. "This is the most peaceful I've seen her look since she came back here to us all those months ago. Who knew the Wolverine could cause this type of reaction."

"You mean verses the where people are trying to kill me?"

"That'd be the one."

Kitty and Logan both chuckled causing Ororo to stir a little. They both quieted down and she quickly fell back asleep.

"That was close." Logan said looking down at Ororo.

"Yeah. Look, I better go. You and she both need some sleep. It's been one hell of day for both of you. And while you sleep I'll be doing you a favor."

"What favor?"

"Removing all the porn off your computer. I don't think your new girlfriend wants the eye full I saw today."

"No, I don't think she would either. Thanks Sprite." he said then winked at her.

"No problem. I'll send you the therapy bill. See you later." Kitty said.

She took one last look at her two friends then quickly phased through the wall.

A sudden wave of tiredness came over Logan and he couldn't fight sleep any longer. He pulled the woman in his arms closer to him. He felt and heard a content sigh escape her lips. A smile crossed his lips at the thought of her knowing she was safe with him.

Before drifting off something Ororo said popped in his head. There are no such things as happy endings. She was right. There are none. Their lives and who they were pretty much ensured that.

There were however moments. Little ones here and there. Those moments like this one would be treasured for years to come. He silently swore that as long as she was his, her life would be filled with many happy moments.

And with that, he drifted off into a dream filled with sunlight where a white haired goddesses was waiting for him.

The End

 **There it is folks. The End. Ororo and Logan are my favorite X-Men couple. I hope I did them some justice with this story. Thank you for reading and if it's not too much trouble leave a review. : Happy Reading!**


End file.
